Ginny's First Opinion on Hermione Granger
by MagicalFlare
Summary: Harry Potter fans have heard about the bond of the Golden Trio and Ginny's insecurities in the beginning. What we haven't heard of is how Ginny first felt when she met Hermione Granger.
1. Chamber of Secrets

**This is a fanfiction that uses the world and characters of Harry Potter which is trademarked by J.K. Rowling. I do not own or claim ownerships over the characters and worlds of Harry Potter. **

_Ginny's Point of View _

When I found out that I had gotten into Hogwarts, I was ecstatic even though I was guaranteed a spot being a member of a pure-blood family. It was time that the "baby" of the family finally branched out. I thought that maybe I could even hang out with Ron, Harry and the girl whose name I can't remember that my elder brother happened to be best "mates" with as he put it.

It was a known fact to pretty much everyone that I had a crush on the legendary Harry Potter no matter how hard I tried to hide it. Ron was the first person to find out about it but he didn't tease me as bad as the twins did when they found out. They were merciless in their teasing and normally Percy was the one who defended me but, against all odds he had somehow managed to erase his existence from the Weasleys that summer.

When I met Harry again, I was shocked to see how thin he was. I felt a surge of anger go through me targeted at the Dursleys before I saw Harry's smiling face and I felt the anger slide away. I noticed how my brothers treated Harry with ease and I felt a stab of jealousy as I gripped my chair wishing I could talk to him that easily.

I found my brother and Harry practically inseparable over the last few weeks of August as you could rarely find one without the other. I found myself wondering if the two boys were as close to each other as they were to the girl, Hermione, I believe.

At the moment, I instantly realized that if they even half as close to Hermione like they were to each other, it would be practically impossible for me to join their ranks. So if I wanted _any_ hope whatsoever of being part of their club, clique whatever, I had to act NOW!

Slowly but surely, I started sliding myself into the boys schedule. It started with conversations during meal times and then playing quidditch with them with mini toy versions of the quaffles etc. Eventually I was able to hang out with them and join in on their conversations.

I thought the friendship between us has gotten so far, I could go shopping with them at Diagon Alley. Even if their other friend was joining us, I'm sure they wouldn't abandon me. That's where I fell prey to hope. They saw a random girl and then started heading towards her.

They snuck up on her, and then Harry practically attacked her with his hands on her shoulder. The girl quickly grabbed the hand on her right shoulder, twisted her body and then kicked Harry's feet out from under him. Harry on the other hand landed on his back.

"HARRY!" I yelled rushing to him in concern.

"Harry? Oh My God, are you okay?" The girl gasped finally realizing who it was, kneeling down.

Ron and the twins who had suddenly appeared beside him couldn't stop laughing at the scene before them. A flustered me, a shocked girl and a baffled Harry starting to get up. I suppose I would have been laughing too if I wasn't in this scene.

I kneeled before Harry and then snapped at the girl.

"What the hell was that! Is there something mentally wrong with you? Is that why you freaked out for nothing?" I screamed at the brunette.

After I finished screaming, I noticed an abrupt silence hang over Ron, the twins and Harry. Harry awkwardly got up and brushed himself off while the girl with bushy brown hair seemed close to tears. Ron quickly moved to the girl's side and awkwardly put an arm around her to which she semi leaned in wiping her eyes with the backs of her hand. The twins just looked plain shocked at my outburst.

That was when I put the pieces together. A girl with bushy hair that my brother had an arm around with Harry on her other side holding her waist. Friend…Bushy brown hair….Friendship…Hermione!

The moment I realized that was Hermione, I suddenly felt ashamed.

"Hermione, I am sooo sorry. I didn't know that you were…. you." I said desolately as I looked at my shoes.

"It's fine." Hermione said regaining her composure and stepped away from the boys.

"I don't believe we have been properly introduced, I'm Hermione Granger and you are….. Ginny Weasley, correct?" She asked going back into friendly mode.

"Yah, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to….."

"It's fine, really so are we ready to go shopping for school stuff." Hermione said turning back towards the boys avoiding their now questioning glances.

"Sure," Harry said giving Hermione a pointed look and grabbed Ron's right arm pulling him towards Hermione when he grabbed her arm and dragged both of them off.

"See you around, Ginny!" Hermione screamed behind her as she was dragged away by Harry.

That was when I realized the bond between Ron and Harry was nothing compared to the bond shared by Ron, Harry _and _Hermione.


	2. Prisoner of Azkaban

**Okay, I thought I was done with this story and I'll leave it at that but thanks to a review I got from **ElsaElphieGinny **and all the views, I thought I would do another part on her point of view when she sees Hermione in her second year during the "Prisoner of Azkaban". Depending on how that goes I may just do the other books. Enjoy ****!**

Ginny was relaxing on her bed, listening to music that was blasting through her headphones as she watched her temporary roommate.

Hermione as usual was reading a book while absent-mindedly twirling her necklace. The necklace was gorgeous with a fiery red ruby in the middle and a gold outlining. I had endlessly bugged her to find out where she got it but she always managed to divert the topic. That along with her almost entirely changed wardrobe. Besides that Hermione had stayed the same as last year. That included her getting on Ron's nerves rather often.

Even though Ron was rather annoyed with Hermione just about half the time, I could tell that he was delighted that she was there. The only thing that could make this summer better for him was if Harry dropped in. I on the other hand had mixed feelings about the whole situation. I was still rather embarrassed about Harry having to save me from Lord Vold…He Who Must Be Named. Shoot Harry may just be starting to rub off on me.

I suddenly heard a sad depressing song go on which was _never_ good for me, so I jumped off my bed and threw my headphones of my head and onto my nightstand. I ran over to Hermione's bed and grabbed the book out of her hand and ran out the door.

"GINNY!" I heard her yell as she jumped up and started hunting me down.

Shoot, I didn't expect her to actually be fast. I thought trying to speed up as I threw the patio doors open and raced towards my brothers.

I grabbed the nearest broomstick in my path and tilted it forcing it to go up. I stopped my broom once I was far enough from the ground. I stalled the broom and grinned full aware that Hermione was horrible at flying and avoided it at all costs.

This time on the other hand was an exception as Hermione halted when she saw me in the air. She looked around and grabbed the broom that I had completely run past and skyrocketed towards me.

I knew that I was gawking as Hermione flew right past me and turned her broom as she froze in midair and smirked at me.

She smirked at me and started laughing at the look of astonishment on my face. I looked down to see what my brothers thought of this. The twins didn't look as shocked as me but were still shocked. Ron instead looked completely amused as he wasn't able to stop laughing.

A gust of wind passed by me as I felt something get out of my grip. That something was the book I stole from Hermione.

"Better luck next time Ginny," she said mockingly as she flew down.

"How…how…how did you do that?" I asked stammering.

"Better you ask Ron and Harry that instead of me," Hermione said trying to keep a straight face but failing horribly.

"RON!" I yelled directing all my confusion at him.

"Yes Ginny," Ron said putting an innocent look on his face in hopes of me leaving him alone.

Now it was the twins that were laughing hysterically. Fred took pity on me and choked back his laughter to ease my confusion.

"See now Ginny, after Hermione recovered from her err situation, Harry and Ron absolutely refused for her to not be able to fly so they gave her lessons when they were all free and it seems it paid off." Fred said snickering at the end.

"Well Hermione it seems like you're full of surprises. First you know martial arts…" I started.

"I needed to defend myself since that boy wouldn't stop stalking me." Hermione protested cutting me off.

"And now you know how to fly, what's next?" I asked a little peeved that I didn't know about this before.

"Calm down Ginny, it wasn't like it was anything important. The twins only know because they helped set this up." Hermione said recoiling a bit at first.

I guess I kind of released a bit of my anger out unconsciously. I looked down ashamed as I muttered out an apology. After a few awkward moments, Hermione grabbed my hand and put the broom in it. She took the other one and put "her" broom in it. We exchanged a glance and together shot off towards the sky with the boys closely following us.

True, the bond between Ron, Harry and Hermione was strong but at times, I feel like my bond with Hermione is just as strong. I mean we are the only girls in a house full of boys (minus my mother). We need to stick together and to be fair, we are _practically _sisters. So we aren't as close as the three of them…. But we're getting there.


End file.
